1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon security system for a customer using a credit card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fraudulent use of credit card data obtained from carbon papers carelessly discarded by a merchant or customer or wrongfully retained by an unscrupulous employee of a merchant has led to the necessity of redesigning the credit card sales invoice. One redesigned sales invoice is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,793. However, the carbons must be separated midway of the account number. This separating process is messy and troublesome, particularly for a customer in a hurry or for an honest employee who is very busy.